Choose Me
by Maiden of the Dead
Summary: Talia Sage Swan moved in with her dad at the age of fourteen, during the year before her sister joined her in Forks she befriended and fell in love with none other than Jacob Black. However it would seem .. Jacob/OC  Sexual Content Eventually.
1. Chapter One

Talia Sage Swan moved in with her dad at the age of fourteen, during the year before her sister joined her in Forks she befriended and fell in love with none other than Jacob Black. However it would seem he is more interested in her sister herself. Will she ever be able to get over the heart ache or will he come to his senses?

* * *

_One year earlier_

_**Not much had changed from what I could see, maybe a few light bulbs new to the socket. Maybe a new door mat that rested right before the entrance of a families home, but I didn't really see a huge difference. There were still a large mass of trees in our backyard that never seemed to end, the grass seemed to be taller than I remember. Probably due to my dads incessant neglect of mowing it. I looked around the house, the kitchen still the same old golden yellow as it had been before my parents split when I was four. I remember the yelling and the fighting it wasn't something I wished to remember but a burden on my mind. Reminding me that that is probably how my life would be, with so many people who give up on marriage without remember why they were in love to begin with.**_

_**"Talia, you alright honey?" My dad asked me and I smiled at him knowing that's all he needed to see that I had just been thinking.**_

_**"Mhm, I'm alright."**_

_**

* * *

**_

I walked up to the garage and knocked on the wood with a smile. I'd decided to leave my hair down today, since it was a little chilly out. "Knock knock." I said and Jake rolled from under the rabbit. His back resting on my skateboard I let him borrow so he could get under the car easier.

"Hey you." He grinned, his smiled made me heat up subconsciously.

"Hey, so how is she coming?" I asked lightly.

"Slowly." He chuckled.

"I got a surprise for you, my dad helped me lug it here in the patrol car." I said to him and he grinned, he stood up and wiped his hands on a red rag that was stained with oil amongst other things I'm sure. We walked out and I opened the back seat and smiled at him widely, I'd spent all of my money from birthdays on the engine for the Rabbit. His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop and he wrapped his arms around me telling me how awesome I was.

"Sure sure, so you like it?" I said to him and he gave me a 'duh' look.

"Okay, okay. Just checking, cause y'know I could just take it back." I said shrugging as I shut the door.

"Don't you dare!" He said putting me over his shoulder, "Hey Charlie, may I marry your daughter? She is totally awesome." He said to my dad as I squealed laughing.

"Sure Jake." He chuckled.

"Alright, lets go put this baby in wifey." He said as he set me down and went to pick it up.

"Becarful, its heavy." I said to him concerned he might hurt himself.

"I got it, don't worry." He said, we walked to the garage and he set it down then looked around. "This could take a while. Considering I don't have the proper tools to put this in right now it will have to wait." He pouted a little then pulled me into a hug again this time it felt different.

"I really don't know how to thank you." He said and I smiled a little bit.

_Loving me, could that be payment? _I thought to myself as I looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it, your my best friend and I love you. I'd do anything for you to see you smile like that again." I said to him and he furrowed his eyebrows. I hope he didn't get the secret message in that like I think he did.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, I just wanted you to know that this is only the beginning there will be so much that happens in this story. I'd like some reviews to let me know what you think and I will reply asap. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm in a terribly good mood today, so you might get two or three more updates today.. I'm seriously trying not to make this go by so quickly. However I have a pretty good feeling this story won't be more than ten to fifteen chapters. My writing kind of sucks I know :( so maybe you should tell me how much it sucks in a comment or something. That little button down there, yep that one. Press it and write how you feel about this story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything you recognize. That being, Jake, billy , Charlie, Bella, and the Cullens. If I did I'd be having my dirty/nasty way with Taylor Lautner right now :D So R&R.**

* * *

"Hey dad..." I said as I walked over to him sitting down at the table while he sipped his coffee, he looked at with that sly smile of his. "What?"

"I know you like Jake..."He said and I gaped at him, how the hell did he know that. I thought I hid it pretty well, but I guess not.

"How?" I said demanding him to tell me.

"Well, when you with him or about him you get this far away look on your face. Then blush, then you smile whenever he shows up." He said naming off things making me pout, I was way more obvious than I had first thought. This was not good, I took a deep breath before I began to start my sentence.

"Does he know?"

"I think he has an idea, maybe its why he has been so distant lately..."He said shrugging and my eyes practically bugged out of my head when he spoke those words.

"I - he said he was busy not that you know he was avoiding me..." I said to him shaking my head in denial.

"Usually, when you are avoiding someone you don't go well hello there Talia I just thought I'd let you know I'm going to ignore you this week." He said with a smile making me scowl at him. "What its true..."

"But, why? I mean the only reason he would ignore me because I like him is if-" I started but looked down at my hand licking over my lips. "h-he doesn't like me."

"Oh no, here come the tears. Come here."He said pulling me from my chair, I buried my face into his chest as the tears began to spill from my eyes. "Sweetie, I know you've liked him for a long time but maybe he isn't the one for you..."

"That was the **worst** advice ever dad." I said sniffling, "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Alright honey, be careful and be back before noon we have to pick your sister up from the airport at three and its going to take a bit to get there." He told me, I nodded a bit then sighed walking out of the house. I knew I wasn't all that pretty my hair was an odd shade of orange, it almost looked brown but it had an orange tinge to it. My eyes the shade of my mothers, blue. I wiped the tears out of eyes, my cheeks tinting a light pink from crying. I'd never compared to my sister, I never thought that once again even while she wasn't here she would out beat me and the guy I fell for wouldn't like me. Wasn't it how it worked though?

Girl likes best friend but he doesn't like her and is trying to get with best friends sister/best friend/cousin. Except in my case it was none of those he just didn't like me that way, he probably had the hots for Victoria. A girl he went to school with, Quil and Embry would drag out how 'fucking sexy' she was. It made me feel a little insecure but I would just brush it off and act like it didn't matter because at the moment it didn't. I was so sure that he liked me, and right now I felt like a fish out of water and just about as awkward as a bat with eagle wings.

"Hey, Talia!" I heard someone say, I turned and saw Jake walking up to me. It looked like his dad had just pulled up to the house when I'd left, he and my dad were talking.

"Hey." I said lightly, and he scrunched his eye brows together.

"You alright? Have you been crying..." He asked, but it sounded like he stated it making me shrug.

"Just a little emotional is all." I said to him and he put his arm around my shoulder in a comforting way. I was forced into lean into his side while we walked. To anyone who passed they would think we were a couple, but only we'd know the truth.

"What made you cry?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure." I said to him, my lips pressed in a thin line.

"Ah, hormonal." He said making me scowl and slap his chest.

"Shut up." I laughed a bit, he laughed and sighed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to hang out with you lately. I've been working on the Rabbit a lot and she is pretty much close to done. All I really need is the transmission, a starter a gas tank and some new tires and a primer paint." He said and I busted out laughing.

"Jake...almost done huh?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah, almost done." He said looking down at me with his trade mark grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:**Hi there, I'd like to thank **Mrs. Brianna Emmett Cullen **for commenting on the first chapter it is much appreciated. I'm happy you're enjoying the story so much, the chapters will be getting longer as we go because we have a lot of story to get through. So, without futher adue;

* * *

I was sitting in the front seat of the new car dad had bought, okay it wasn't exactly _new _but hey its better than riding in the back seat of the patrol car when we go to get Bella from the airport. Talk about embarassing. I was leaning my head back on the head rest as I yawned it was a little earlier than I was used to getting up. I smiled when I saw the airport come into my veiw it was pretty big, bigger than what I was used to seeing considering I hadn't left Forks in a long time. The samll town had grown on me, not much since it was so small but it grew in my heart and as long as Jake was here so would I. Jake, what a wonderous thought. His warm smile that sent the butterflies in my stomach on rampage, or when he would wrap his arms around me in a tight embrace that made me melt.

"You're thinking about him again." My father stated, yeah thats right he stated it.

"Shut up." I muttered and he chuckled a little, then kissed my hand.

"I'm sorry honey, maybe your sister can help you out more than I can." He told me and I smiled at the thought of once again having girl talk. I didn't have many friends at Forks High School, I mostly hung out with Quil, Embry and Jake right after school since they got out a little earlier than me I'd meet them at the beach. They'd procrastinate on their homework while I did mine and watched them be impossibley disfunctional.

"That'd be nice." I said lightly as he parked as close as he could to the main entrance which was at the back of the parking lot. We tried to say it was 'safe parking' so the _new_ car wouldn't get scratched up but we both knew the truth. The airport was packed today, Summer had just about three weeks left and I was dreading it. Every day brought me closer and closer to that undeniable imprisionment. I climbed out of the grey car, practically skipping into the airport ready to have my sister fix my boy problems because she seems to be good at that.

"Talia!" I turned around and squealed running over to her and hugging her tightly my arms wrapping around her waist like I was four.

"Oh god, I missed you so much." I whispered to her and she hugged me back equally as tight.

"I missed you too." She said to me and I grinned at her.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." I told her as I grabbed her suitcase but dad took it from me, the walk to the car seemed to drag on forever but when we finally got their I climbed into the back seat. Bella was looking back at me, and instantly knew something was up. It was so like her to know these things though, she shot me a knowing grin. "So who is he?" She asked and I bit my bottom lip.

"My best friend but, I don't think he likes me like that." I said shaking my head and I heard my dad sigh.

"He is a good kid, maybe you can help her out Bells." He said and she nodded a bit.

"I'll see what I can do, so whats he like?" She asked as she climbed into the back seat with me then buckling up making me smile. I loved talking about Jake, everything about him made me happy well except for the fact that he didn't like me that is. That wasn't a very loving trait.

"Well, he lives on the rez, and his name is Jacob Black. He has long hair, I mean longer or just about as long as yours. He has this smile that just - oh my gosh...he is so fun to be around he makes me laugh and even when I'm made at him it doesn't last for long..."I said then trailed off thinking about his to-die-for smile.

"Wow, you got it bad. So how long have you liked him?" She said laughing a little as she dug through her small purse.

"A while." I laughed chewing on my bottom lip.

"Don't worry...I'll make sure he doesn't know what hit him the next time he sees you. I may not be the best make up artist but I've seen mom do some wonderful things with her make up." She said smiling at me as she pulled out some eyeliner, mascara and eyeshadow from her purse.

"Okay close your eyes." She said, and I did as she said because I trusted her with my life and right now I felt like that is exactly what Jake was. She applied the eyeliner thickly on the top of my eyelid making my eyes seem more profound, the greyish/green standing out more than it had previously. "Alright, open. Okay look down..." She said as she put it on the bottom and under my eyelashes. She was better at this than she gave herself credit for, I mean she was doing this without killing me we were after all in a moving car. It felt foreign to put this make up, like I had something on my eye but I figured maybe this will make him like me. The thought of make up being the one thing that makes him interested in me worries me to no end on the ride home.

When we got there, I saw Billy's truck was already there when I climbed out of the car Jake ran over and hugged me not really noticing the make up. "Jake here wanted to get here early he thought that for some reason Talia would have stayed behind." The older man said making me blush a bit.

"Silly, I told you I was going with my dad."I laughed a bit as I looked at him and he just stared at me.

"Thats weird Jake..." I said laughing and he grinned.

"You look pretty..."He said and I blushed Bella gave me a thumbs up making laugh.

"Bella, you remember Jake you used to make mud pies together then throw them at me. "I pouted and Jake scratched the back his neck and Bella grinned like she knew something I didn't.

"What? NO INSIDE JOKES!" I said pouting looking between the two of them who laughed a little.

"So Bella, how do you like it?" Dad asked and I smiled.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Your homecoming present." I said to her tapping the red truck beside me, grinning. I'd helped Jake fix it up a bit, he stood beside me watching her face turn to one of shock.

"I totally rebuilt the engine." Jake said and I smacked him. "We...We totally rebuilt the engine."

"Oh come on. Oh my gosh! This is perfect. You got to be joking." She said and when she got in Jake and I watched her from the grass.

"No, I'm not joking." I said to her as she shut the door making me smile. I knew she'd like it, she was never the fancy kind of girl she wasn't like me. If I had a car I wanted a jeep. Their so cute and adorable that and I'd love to see Jake try and get into it.

"So you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but«besides that you should be good." I told her and showed her where the clutch was, she nodded.

"Alright, I love. Thank you so much. "She said hugging everyone making me giggle but when I looked at Jake he had this dreamy look on his face as he watched her making me look down a bit. Billy gave me a sad look as he saw the tears fill my eyes.

"Exscuse me." I said and walked inside not believing exactly what was happening. No this wasn't supposed to happen, this isn't fair.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **Well I'm feeling pretty good right now second chapter today. So read on, nothing super important going to happen really so, enjoy. I also know a few things are off about the whole plot and stuff but its whatever right. It is FICTION, so please don't hate me that I got a few things like how she didn't come in the middle of the year and stuff like that...please :) Oh and comment. Do that please.

* * *

The first day of school was absolute torture and I hadn't even left the house yet, I was trying to find something to wear but it was simply just not happening for me right now. Everything in my closet just screamed 'OLD'. I hadn't been shopping for new clothes in forever, and because dad worked so much I never wanted to bother with him with my petty girl issues. Bella walked in with a small smile on her face, I was Sophmore this year and I was totally excited even though I had to deal with stupidness that is Mike Newton. That boy got on my nerves more than my alarm clock sometimes, its like her knew exactly what to say to turn my smile into a frown forcing me to become all wrinkly when I get old.

"You alright?" She said as she noticed I was still in my pajamas, I sighed a little I'd been a bit mean to her lately but last night we'd cleared everything up. When I saw the way Jake was looking at her I was really upset, and yes...jealous. The green eyed monster had finally came to visit me. I'd never had to have an encounter with this beast because well, I was the only girl Jake hung out with and now here comes my gorgeous sister who I couldn't hold a candle to. I had already put on the makeup she'd taught me how to apply properly, I guess not being around other girls has had an effect on me.

"I don't know what to wear." I said as I put my hands on my hips, the last three weeks Jake had been once again 'busy' but I wouldn't doubt it he really wanted to finish the Rabbit before school started up again. I didn't blame him, we had been working on it for almost a year together and he had started it before I even got here.

"How about this shirt?" She asked pulling out a light purple shirt that would cling closely to my brand new figure. Well, lets just say I'd gotten a tad bit curvier since that last time Jake saw me. I'd gotten his and I suppose my boobs decided now would be the right time to grow in as I was now at a firm C cup.

"Uhm, sure." I said to her shrugging, she then grabbed my low rise jeans out of the closet holding them up with a bit of a smile.

"Jessica gave those to me cause she couldn't fit them anymore she got taller." I said as she handed them to me to wear. "Jacket?" I said to her looking up as I pulled the shirt over my head and over my chest. I then pulled on my pants, I had been standing front of my closet in my bra and panties. My dad never came into check on me anymore in fear he might walking on me thinking about my choice of clothes for the day.

She handed me a black leather one I hadn't wore since I left to live with dad and I made a face, "I don't know if it will fit." I said to her and she laughed handing it to me.

"It will." She told me as she made sure my backpack was packed probably.

"Thanks mom." I said smirking as she hit me.

"So how is she by the way?" I asked and she smiled.

"She misses you a lot, wants you to come next summer maybe, just for the summer." She said to me and I sighed, I didn't really get a long with Phil not because he was a bad guy or anything but I just didn't like him. He tried to get me to call him dad when my mom married him and it ticked me off because no one can replace my dad.

"I don't think so, maybe two weeks. Tops. I love it here, Bella..." I told her and she sighed a little then handed me my purple bookbag, if you haven't noticed yet you will soon. Purple has to be my favorite color which is cool cause its Bella's too so our parents could never go wrong in buying us something purple and they'd never forget out favorite color.

"Thanks." I said to her and slid on my boots that made me about two inches taller, at the short height of five feet four inches people called the 'short one'. It got annoying ecspecially when Eric would call me that and he is just as short as I am.

"No problem, lets get going yeah?" She said to me and I nodded. We walked down the stairs and I grabbed some toats off the counter then kissed dads cheek making him smile and looked at me.

"You're all grown up, Talia..." He said grinning at me making me laugh.

"Duh, I am fifteen I have to take care of you now. So be careful..."I said to him and he nodded.

"I will, as long as you two are." He told us seriously.

"We will." I said as walked out of the house, that was usually our morning conversation as he drove me to school but now it foeI even left h house. A feeling of awkwardness and discomfort filled me as I got into the red truck. I yawned as I looked at myself in the mirror that clung to the visor, my make up hadn't smudged yet with was a blessing in disguise. I had my make up put in a small pouch of my book bag just in case I needed to fix it in the middle of the day.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Bella and she laughed weakly.

"New school? Yeah a little." She said to m making me smile.

"Its alright, we can work through it together." I said to her lightly as I shoved some hair out of my eyes, the school came into view and I knew today was going to be an adventure.

-x-

The day ended peacefully, Bella and I had just got home because when I called Jakes house to see if we were going to hang out at First Beach like we usually do he had said 'no.' Plain and simple, without even so much as an explanation, what really got me was that Quil called and asked why I hadn't come to the beach with him, Embry and Jake today. It took everything I had to not start crying, I began to tell him everything that had been going on lately. That Jake was pushing me away from him and I didn't understand why, besides Jake, Quil had to be the best guy inthe world. Sure Embry was great too but I knew I couldn't talk to him about stuff like this.

"I don't get it, Quil we were fine before I gave him the engine for the Rabbit and now he is all weirdo. Maybe I should take it back or something." I said to him softly as I laid on my bed, I'd finished up some of the mandatory paper work all they needed was dads signature and then they'd be done.

"I don't get it either, but he does nothing but talk about you all the time. Then he switches about Bella then you, sounds like he is confused." Quil said.

"Maybe you could...talk to him about it or something... I miss you guys." I said to him as I sighed.

"How long has it been since we've all hung out?" He asked me, I could head the television in the backround.

"Almost a month." I said as I thought about it for a minute.

"Jeez, thats a long time. Well, don't call Jake just come to the beach tomorrow if he gets upset about it just talk to him and ask him whats wrong with him." He said simply, I let out a breath.

"Sounds simple enough I guess." I said to him making him laugh.

"It is simple, you girls make everything harder than it has to be." He said to me making me pout.

"Shup Mr. I'm-to-scared-to-talk-to-Kayla." I said laughing at him.

"Aw, thats just mean. I told you that in confidence!" He said whining playfully making me giggle.

"Goodnight Quil, I'll see you tomorrow." I said to him yawning a bit.

"Allllright. Goodnight." He said, and that was the end of our conversation. I could hear my sister talking to our mom on the phone in the room next door, well at least I thought it was my mom. She was on the phone and I don't know if she has a boyfriend. I walked into her room and smiled, she handed me the phone saying something about having to go to the bathroom.

"Hey mom." I said softly.

"Oh hey honey! How are you?" She asked me with a hop and skip in her voice.

"I'm alright, I miss you...I might come down next summer for two weeks..."I said to her and she sighed.

"Two weeks? Why not the whole summer..."

"Mom. I like it here a lot being away from here the thought makes me sick to my stomach, how come you don't come see me?" I said to her pouting.

"You know why I left, but if two weeks is all you can stand then fine. So who is the boy?"

"What? I never said anything about a boy." I stated making me pout.

"Why else would you want to stay in that town then?" She said to me with a knowing voice.

"Ugh, fine. His name is Jacob Black."

"Oh I remember him." She said, "He was adorable when he was younger bet he is a looker now." She said, I could tell by how she was talking that she was grinning.

"Mooooom." I said covering my face with my free hand.

"What?" She laughed,"He must be something to have caught your attention, so when did you start dating?"

"We're not." I muttered.

"What was that?" She said.

"We're not dating, apparently...Apparently Bella is more his taste." I said softly trying to ward off the tears that almost began to form in my eyes.

"Oh honey...Just...just give it time..."

"I will...goodnight mom, I'm tired." I said to her softly.

"Okay honey...night." She said, I gave the phone to Bella who gave me a weak smile. I walked from her room and I took a deep breath walking down stairs to get something to drink before I got ready for bed. I saw Jake sitting on the couch while Billy and my dad were talking at the kitchen table about something that seemed fairly important.

"So...you got some nerve." I said to him.


	5. Chapter 5

[i]"Okay honey...night." She said, I gave the phone to Bella who gave me a weak smile. I walked from her room and I took a deep breath walking down stairs to get something to drink before I got ready for bed. I saw Jake sitting on the couch while Billy and my dad were talking at the kitchen table about something that seemed fairly important.

"So...you got some nerve." I said to him.[/i]

-x-

He turned and looked at me, I guess he wasn't expecting me to come down stairs for the rest of the night because the look on his face when he saw me in my pajamas was completely priceless. I wore some night shorts and a tank top and the thing that probably got him is how much I'd changed. I was no longer a small A cup I was now a C something he probably never really thought about.

"What?"He said as if my words had just dawned on him.

"Quil called and asked why I didn't show at the beach with you guys today...I thought we weren't doing that anymore? Why are you avoiding me?" I shot questions at him, I wanted them answered but it seemed like he didn't know what to say.

"If you didn't want me around anymore all you had to do was say so." I muttered as I walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water to take up to my room. He followed me, I knew he was going to say something so I looked at him my hand on my hip.

"You know thats not it!" He said to me, raising his voice.

"You better lower your voice Jacob Black, you will not talk to me like I'm some piece of trash. If you haven't noticed, I'm not just something you can just shrug off whenever its conveinet for you! If you're going to be my friend the do it, be my friend. If you don't want to be my friend any more then say so! I missed you guys the whole month you gave me the axe as your best friend. You just started ignoring me like the whole year I've been here never meant anything to you." I said to him seriously my arms crossed over my chest in a challenging stance.

"Uh-oh, see this is where you usually grovel son. You'll never win if you keep giving her exscuses." Billy said knowingly with a laugh, my dad agreed with him. Jake shook his head and walked out of the house, I lost all confidence in my posture as he left I felt the tears coming on fast as I ran up the stairs to my room. I never expected to loose him over something like this but I guess it cannot be helped.

-x-

The next day at school, I wore a light brown shirt that was tight against my skin but not like skin tight. A slim T is what they call it I think, Bella let me borrow it because she said it fit my skin tone better than it did hers. I was wearing some L.E.I jeans that mom bought for me a while back and I could still fit them which was amazing. For some reason I needed more make up then I have all summer, I had dark circles around my eyes that made me know the dream I had where I couldn't sleep. Wasn't a dream, today I was dreading it. The end of the day where I had to hang with Quil and Embry at least. Jake already made his plans clear and they certainly weren't with me.

I was walking up to the school my hair was flowing down my back, the natural orange and browns mixed making it look dyed and not natural. Everyone always asked me, "[i]Who did your hair?[/i]" and I'd simple tell them. "[i]My mom[i]" Because..well she did technically. I sighed a bit as I went into first period, I slouched in my seat tiredly. The lack of sleep finally getting to me, my eyes began to feel tired and I yawned. The teacher turned to look at me her eyes focused on who made an 'unecessary noise'. This woman was a harpy, she drove me nuts. Always picking on the littlest thing, I heard about her from Angela last year.

"Who yawned?" She said and I raised my hand.

"Sorry, its just...your style of teacher has rendered me tired please continue." I said to her with a small smile.

"Is that sass, Miss Swan?" She asked me as she walked to the front of my desk.

"Hm, nope. Just an honest answer." I said to her seriously, how come whenever someone speaks the truth to an adult they always say its [i]back talk[/i] or whatever else they come up with.

"Unless you want detention I'd shut your trap." She said to me in a growl making me raise an eyebrow at her, I couldn't believe she just called my mouth a trap.

"I'd rather die than sit here listening to you degrade me. I think the principal would enjoy knoing that you give kids detentions and referals for the simplest things such a sneezing, yawning, and coughing. I bet he wouldn't think you very much suited for this school if he knew that. If you wanna give me dentention do it because I'm sure my dad would love to know what an 'excellent' teacher you are." I said standing up and grabbing my things before walking out of the class, I heard a couple 'burns' and 'ouches' as I walked out slamming the door behind me.

I didn't know what was wrong with me, I just snapped the insult she said to me made my chest and stomach burn on the inside. I walked out of the school and began my trek to the sheriffs department, my backpack was super heavy and I guess I didn't really realize it till I had to walk three miles to get to where my dad was. When I opened the door my dad looked suprised to see me there, he stood up and looked at me.

"Whats wrong? Is Bella okay? Where is she? Are you okay, are you hurt?" He said shooting questions at me as he looked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt or anything.

"I don't feel right going to school today..."I said to him softly, he sighed a bit and nodded.

"Alright then," He said to me, he trusted my judgement and knew that I was hurt from how Jake walked out on me yesterday. I honestly didn't feel like doing anything for the rest of the day but sleeping, everything began to dawn on me. I'd lost my bestfriend and the guy I'd fallen in love with in less than two months. What reason did I have to stay here at all if he was the only reason to keep me here?

"Dad..."I said to him and he looked at me from his desk as I sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Does Jake hate me?"

"Billy doesn't think so, but he called me this morning and said he seemed pretty out of it. Maybe you should try talking to him again and this time maybe a bit calmer." He said to me, again I felt like I was the one who had done wrong when in fact I hadn't done anything.

"Calmer how? I didn't yell at him, or anything I just stated things and he didn't like it." I said to him as I folded my hands in my laps chewing on my bottom lip in confusion.

"Well, I know you didn't honey and I'm not trying to attack you. Maybe he needs some space, he is a guy, and maybe he is confused as to what he might feel for you." He said to me, he did make a good point though. I suppose guys are more different than girls and when they like someone they freak out about it, not like I would know but either way I suppose thats possible.


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on the beach a book set on a towel in the sand, I always did this as I waited for the guys to get here. I was mainly here for Quil and Embry, I wrote down some notes for Chemistry, that class was seriously going to be the death of me. [i]"The two ions are held together in an ionic bond because the oppositely charged ions attract each other as described by Coulomb's Law."[/i] What the hell was that supposed to mean, I tapped my pencil on the book as I wrote down somemore notes onto the blue lined paper.

"And then when I was walking down the hallway Ms. Snatch was all like yelling at everyone for walking to close together. I swear that woman thinks everyone wants to screw eachother." I heard Embry's voice, I looked up and smiled a bit at the only two friends I really had left here in La Push consider Jake who was looking at me like I was some sort of ameba decided not to be my friend anymore. I got up and hugged the guys, they both looked at me oddly when I didn't hug Jake.

"So how was school?" I asked them as I sat back down and looked at them.

"Dude, what'd you do?" Quil asked as he looked at Jake.

"I didn't do anything, she is just on the rag." He said kicking some sand. I shot him a look and bit my tongue from saying anything, I will not talk to him. He needs his space fine, he wants to insult me to see if it makes him feel better. FINE. He can comment about my period all he wants but guess what guy, I got that last week so you're wrong.

"Well school was cool, boring as usual." Embry said sitting next to me and looked at my book then grimacing, "Gross, chemistry."

"Shut up, have you been studying, because you guys all suck in Math and Sceince everything else you guys are alright on but I want you all to pass so...you should study at least a little." I said looking at all of them, even if Iwas upset with Jake I only wanted the best for him.

"Fine, fine!" Embry said dramatically as he threw himself back in the sand like a two year old who was throwing a tantrum.

"Embry Atera, do not make me dicapline you!" I scolded playfully.

"Promise?" He said sitting up on his elbows, I hadn't expected that and a blush heated up my cheeks.

"Perv." I said and turned my attention back to my book and note book.

"Aw, you made her blush Em," Quil said laughing a little, they were all older than me by a year but we were all in the same grade because they all failed and I wonder why. I pushed some hair out of my face and sighed a little as I continued to study the words that were in the book. [i]"Ionic compounds, when in the solid state, can be described as ionic lattices whose shapes are dictated by the need to place oppositely charged ions close to each other and similarly charged ions as far apart as possible"[/i] I licked over my lips, that made absolutely no sense. I shook my head and looked at Quil who was wrestling with Jake, then Embry who was watching me.

"Uhm, yes?" I said to him and he laughed a little.

"Nothing, did you wanna get something to eat?" He said to me, his eyes looked hopeful. Was he asking me out? Oh god I hope not, its not hat he wasn't atractive or anything but I really didn't like him that way, and now I was taking to long to answer and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Sure. Just let me call and tell my dad." I said to him, I saw Jake look at me confused then was attacked by Quil into the sand. I began to gather all of my things together and then stood up after everything was neatly put into my book bag. I was kind of anal about how I put my stuff away for school, I was always the one to put things away nicely rather than just shove it in there like I'm sure most people did.

"Where are you two going?" Quil asked us as he and Jake brushed the sand off their clothes.

"We're going to get some food. Cause we're hungry, we'll see you two later." He said his arm went around my shoulder, we used to do that as friends so I didn't think anything of it. the look on Jakes face was the epitome of pricelessness. I loved watching him look shocked as I smiled at Embry.

"So which diner?" I said as I searched my purse for my phone.

"Probably a close one, don't wanna walk five hundred miles with that bag of yours."He said taking it off my shoulder and putting it on his. I smiled a little and chewed on my bottom lip, maybe he wouldn't be too bad. Maybe I should give him the chance Jake never gave me, I knew it'd be a good idea because Embry was always a great guy. He always made me laugh and we'd been close, when Jake had actually been busy and Quil was doing stuff for his mom we'd hang out together. I should have seen the signs before but I just didn't open my eyes, in actuality I'm in a same situation as Jake except I'm going to give Embry a chance to see if I could end up liking him one day.

When we got to the diner his hand had somehow laced its fingers with mine, but I didn't mind. If I had to say so myself it felt kind of nice, he smiled and gave me a weird look when I checked my wallet for how much money I had on me. "Hey I got it, don't worry about it." He said to me and I smiled.

"You sure?" I asked him softly, not sure if that was really okay he laughed a bit.

"Yeah I'm sure, put your wallet away." He said to me and I did lacing my fingers with his again. We walked to my house which was a lot of walking and I smiled a little. I was standing awkwardly on the front pourch looking at him, he laughed a bit and scratched the back of his neck. I kissed his cheek and he grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded a little.

"Yeah." He pressed his lips to mine quickly but before he could pull away I put my hand on the back of his neck and deepend the kiss. We had such an amazing time, I just couldn't help myself I had to see if this was going to be good for me. By the way I got tingles on my lips, I knew it would be. When we pulled away he smiled again. "Whoa uhm, night." He said and we gave eachother one more peck before he began to pretty much skip down the street when he thought I was inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Months had passed and now Bella had herself a boyfriend, as well as she'd stolen my best friend. Lets just say her and I weren't exactly on good terms, whenever she wasn't with Edward she was with Jake. Its not like it mattered anyone, Jake and I never really talked. He even gave me the engine back told me he couldn't keep it, it made him feel weird. Well he didn't give it back, his dad did. I just didn't understand how he could do that to me, I couldn't do anything with this engine! I had Embry help me with it. I was giving it back to him, I put it in the back of his car he got with the money he saved up.

"Thanks for helping me with this." I said to him softly, he put his arms around my waist and smiled.

"Don't worry about it alright, he is a douche. As of lately anyway." He said to me and kissed me softly on the lips, I loved his kisses. I slowly but surely grown to like Embry quite a bit, his lips were warm. thats when I noticed his whole body felt like it was on fire. He deepened the kiss his hands pulling my hips closer to his making a strangled moan pass my lips.

"Whoa slow down." I laughed when he pulled away.

He smiled; "Sorry."

"Its okay, Embry you're burning up." I said not able to take it anymore pulling from his arms fanning my self.

"Yeah, I've been feeling icky lately.."He pouted.

"And you kissed me?" I screeched, "Em if I get sick I am going to kill you."

He laughed and pulled me into his arms burying his face into my neck sighing contently, I knew he cared for me quite a bit but the words that escaped his lips surprised me. "I love you." He said as he held me close, I gulped a little as I stroked his head.

"Embry- I can't say that yet..."I said softly.

"I can wait, thats okay...but I do love you so much." He said to me as he looked me in the eyes, and just by how he looked at me I knew he was telling the truth.I smiled at him and sighed thanking who ever that he was so understanding. I knew he would want more from me soon but if he began to pressuure me I might actually have to put some space between us. With each kiss and touch he gave me, I knew there was an alter motive behind it.

-x-

I knocked on Jakes front door and began biting my lips nervously, I didn't know whether or not he'd even answer if he knew it was me. I really hoped he answered the door, the front door opened and I smiled seeing Billy. "Hey Billy, is Jake here." I asked him lightly.

"Garage with Bella, as usual sweetie don't be a stranger because jake gave you the axe. I felt like a pang to my heart knowingthat sister would hang out with him knowing how I felt about him. No matter what I'd always have feelings for him, no one really knew it about me but music was actually my calling. I only played for Jake once or twice and that in its self is something. I had never played for anyone ever since.

"I'll come by and make you dinner some time how about that?" I offered and he smiled at me widely.

"That'd be great, just say when." He told me and I nodded and walked to the garage. I knocked on the wood of the garage they both looked at me, and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Holy freaking crap, he'd gone on steroids.

"Uhm, Jake can we talk please..."I said to him softlly as I chewed on my bottom lip. I could have sworn I saw his eyes glance down at my legs which weren't covered by much except for the shorts I was wearing which in itself shouldn't be called clothing.

"Uhm, sure." He said and walked passed Bella whom I didn't even acknowlege.

"So whats up?" He said and I looked down trying not to cry.

"Look uhm, I want you to have the engine. I can't get a refund and I wanted you to have it so..uhm don't worry about trying to pay me back or anything." I said looking at him tears running down my face, I didn't even know I was crying till I wiped my face.

"Hey, don't cry...okay...please." He said to me looking nervous not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry.. I- Please take it." I said to him, I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to talk to him, it'd been so long since I'd talked to him or seen him.

"Uhm, I can't..." He said to me scratching the back of his neck.

"Why not?" I asked him as the tears began to fall again.

"Bella kind of bought me a better one..." He said awkwardly, I closed my eyes and walked away not saying anything. I got into the car and didn't look his way, Embry got in the car and grabbed my hand. "Baby what happened?"

"Bella got him a better one, lets go." I said to him as I tried not to break down.

"Damn..." He said as he started the car then held my hand again and drove off. When we pulled up to the house, he looked at me then sighed. The look on his face told me something was about to happen and I began to get worried. He was helping me a lot by just being with me and I knew that wouldn't be the case anymore.

"Look, Talia. I know you love, Jake. I also know you care for me a lot but I know that you could never care for me the way I want you too." He said to me and I felt my breathing becoming uneven as I knew what the next words from his lips were going to be. No matter if I didn't love Embry this was going to hurt me quite a bit.

"I think we should stop seeing eachother." He told me making me choke back a sob.

"Keep the engine." I said as I got out of the car grabbing my purse and running side, my chest was hurting as I shut the door and slide down it. I hated all my emotions right now, everything was falling apart and I didn't know what to do. Bella had just gotten out of her zombie phase I didn't want to go into one giving dad a reason to worry. I let out a scream then started crying into my knees, my dad ran to the front door.

"Oh, I thought you were Bella. Are you okay?" He asked me as he helped me stand up, pretty much carrying me to the couch.

"I...I'm sorry dad...I just feel so empty.." I whispered. "Jake left me, so did Embry. Bella bought Jake a [i]better[/i] engine so he doesn't need mine anyway. I am short about a thousand dollars and, I have no friends because Quil is apart of some sort of cult now. My sister is making moves on the guy I'm in love with and, its not fair..."

He just looked at me, then sighed rubbing his face. "I thought you'd be happy your sister was out of that depression she was in."

"I am but did she have to go and hang out with someone and throw herself all over Jake like a cat in heat!" I yelled at him angrily. "You act like I didn't have a friendship with him, like he didn't walk out on me like Edward did to her! He just left me hanging!"

"Talia..."I heard Bella said from behind me, and I glared at her then stood going upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd heard Bella yelling at dad this morning about how I'm not doing anything but homework, school, eat, sleep and maybe go to the bathroom. How did she know about my bathroom usage? I just thought it was odd, I mean how does she have the right complain when its her fault I have no friends anymore. Its become a school rumor that the swan girls just suffer from depression and it depends on the season on when it hits us the worst. I got dressed, a baggy shirt well actually it was normal it was like huge on me or anything it just didn't cling to my figure like my other shirts. I was wearing some blue jeans and my hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, I'd been even more crazy that Jake would come over and joke around with Bella. I couldn't get over how amazing he was looking these days, I also wasn't over the fact that he wouldn't even look at me.

"Bella there is nothing I can do, she is hurt! She let you hurt, she has no one to turn to. Just let her heal, you got over and came back out of your shell she just needs sometime." I heard him say to her seriously.

"I don't want her to be like I was dad, do you know how bad I really was? I wanted to die and I can only imagine how she feels right now." She said to him seriously, I could tell she wanted to help me but I wanted her to do was leave me alone. I didn't care if she cared about me right now and didn't want me to be like her, didn't I get say about my happiness?

"Maybe you should take her to the movies with you and Jake, and that Newton kid?" Dad offered and I tried to hide a groan as I plopped back onto my bed trying to not hear the muffled answer from down stairs.

"That might be a good idea," She said making me close my eyes.

"Alright, I'll tell her to dress decent tonight. You go tell Jake, and whatever his name is that she is coming along." He told her, I could hear him coming up the stairs and I was dreading the words he was going to tell me. I really just wanted to be alone right now but I knew for sure that it wasn't going to happen. Bella was so lucky, she got everything she wanted even the guy I'm in love with.

"Talia..." I heard my dad say as the door opened, I sat up.

"Yeah?" I said looking at him, he saw all my papers scattered around the room. Lyrics to all the songs I'd written in the past two weeks since I'd stayed in my room pretty much all day if I could get away with it.

"Uh, you're going to the movies with Bella and her friends. No getting out of it." He said to me seriously as he scratched the back of his neck making me sighed a bit.

"Whatever." I said to him shrugging.

"Dress decent...please. I know your -"

"Dad, okay please just stop..." I said softly as I looked at him and began to pick up the papers spread through out my room. He was watching me, probably wondering what was written on each paper that I picked up. He took one from me, I knew he was worried they were suicide notes or something but his eyes grew misty and I looked down.

"Honey, this is amazing...are these...lyrics?"

I nodded; "Yeah."

"You've got talent..." He said to me making me smile a little.

"Thanks, dad." I said softly.

-x-

I walked downstairs in some jeans and a Slim-T, my hair was striaghtened and down. I actually looked like I was alive, and I could tell that made my dad happy. To know that I might actually be feeling better by the end of the night. I let out a breath as I grabbed my purse off the kitchen table then met Bella on the front pourch where Jake was standing with her. "I'm ready." I said softly as I looked at them, it really annoyed me how close they were standing. How he didn't even acknowlege my existance, and just stared at her like he never even knew me.

"Alright then, lets go." She said to us, I got in the middle seat. I hated the middle seat, this Mike Newton guy was supposed to get his own ride to the movies maybe his mom let him borrow the car or something. At this moment I wish dad would have allowed us to use the car, then I wouldn't be all squished up to Jake who was mighty hot. This boy must be running a fever or something but I didn't want to say anything, I might get him annoyed and I really didn't want to ruin the awkward silence that filled the car.

We got to the movie theatre and Bella went to buy the tickets for the movie we were going to watch, [i]Face Punch[/i]. It sounded like some cheesey Bollywood movie that costed maybe two thousand dollars. I just waited patently for then whole night to be over; "Are you even old enough to see this movie?" Mike asked Jacob.

"Well, she's buying the tickets." He said.

"Shes buying the tickets." He repeated making me look at them weird. Great I'm still the third wheel, how does this happen to me. Bella walked back over handing each of us a ticket, when I sat down I was stuck next to Jake. Mike was on the right of Bella, Jake on the left then me on the very end. I let out a breath and closed my eyes, maybe I'd just sleep throughout the movie I mean its not like anyone would notice.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." I heard someone say and I shot up looking around confused then made a face as he walked past me probably to go to the bathroom. Bella and Jake followed, so the only thing I could do was follow them, however I guess I took a long time because I saw Jake making a move on Bella, leaning in aweful close and I began to dread each second.

"Jake...its not that I don't think you could be good to me." She said, I saw him look over his should. He looked really angry for a second and glared at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I spat at him not sure why he was giving me a glare.

"Whats is my problem? You are ever since you moved here you've done nothing but cling to me like some freaking obsessed little girl, its about time someone put you in your place!" He yelled at me, I felt my eyes water up and I looked down. I really didn't know that is what he thought about me, I thought maybe he was trying to figure out his emotions but I guess not.

"I hate you..."I said to him and began to run out of the theatre, I didn't know where I was going and I really didn't care. I pulled out my cellphone then threw it against the concret. The plastic broke on impact cracking the screen. I found myself sitting in an alley way crying, I just couldn't live like this anymore I wished I could die.

"Talia! Where are you?" I heard Bella's voice yell for me, I knew I'd have to reply sooner or later but right now I wanted to hide away from everyone. Maybe it would be best that I go stay with mom for a while but I really did love it here, I felt so at home.

"Talia!" I heard Jake say as he ran up to me, "God Bella is freaking out come on."

"Leave me the fuck alone," I yelled at him. "I'm nothing but a clingy little girl just leave me alone, I'm sorry I loved you, or even gave you the time of day because apparently you weren't worth it." I said to him, he picked me up. No matter how hard I fought against him I couldn't get from his grip.

"I hate you..."I said hitting him, they forced me into the middle of the truck I tried to stay as far away from him the whole ride home.

"I'm gonna head home, I'm not feeling to good." Jake said as he got out of the truck when we reached the house. I stayed in the truck my heart was offically broken now, and I knew how Bella felt when Edward left but it still wasn't fair.

I had no one to fix me...


	9. Chapter 9

My fingers glided over the keyboard as I began to sing the words to a song I'd written, and if you know me by now it was about Jake but secretly about Embry as well. I felt betrayed that he didnt even want to try and make me fall for him, was slowly starting to care about. I slowly came out of the intro to the song and headed into the first verse.

_la da da da da_

_da da da da_

_ooh ooh yeah_

_you told me on a sunday_

_that it wasn't ganna work_

_i tried to cry myself to sleep_

_cause it was supposed to hurt_

I took a breath as my fingers continued to glide over the keyboard, I licked over my lips as the tempo began to increase. I could feel it in my heart the feeling of being left behind and unwanted. I opened my eyes not even realizing they had been closed once I finished the song, I noticed the odd silence that filled my room and looked in the door way to see Bella, and my dad standing in the doorway. They seemed to be in awe of something, I folded my hands in my lap then chewed on my bottom lip.

"That was...amazing." My dad said, a blush tinting my cheeks.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

"So uhm, Bella wants you to go to the bonfire with her and Jake." He said making me roll my eyes.

"We saw how well the last time we all went out together went, I'd rather not." I told him, why were they doing this to me? I just wanted them to leave me alone and I didn't think that was asking for much considering how much time Bella had on her own.

"Well you don't have much of a choice in it, now get ready." My dad ordered making he groan and get up. I went to my closet and got dressed, I was wearing a light pink t shirt that clung to my now more profound curves. The jeans hugged my hips just a little snugger than they used to, but that was okay. I walked down stairs and grabbed a bottle of water, Jake was saying something to my dad. "Well, I'm ready." I said crossing my arms over my chest, Jake looked at me and froze. His eyes locked onto mine and I looked away awkwardly, he never looked at me like that before. I didn't think I looked that good for someone to stare at me like I was actually beautiful.

"Uhm, alright we're taking the rabbit cause Jake wants to test it out." Bella said to me and I nodded a little, the rabbit. The car that wasn't running with my engine another pang hit my heart and tugged at the invisible strings of my heart, good thing I was getting better at hiding my emotions. I followed Bella out to the car and climbed into the back seat, on the way to First Beach Jake kepted looking at me in the rearveiw mirror. It was really weirding me out, and at this moment I noticed a few things about him. One of those being; HE CUT HIS HAIR! I was absolutely infuriated. He promised me he would never cut his hair because I liked it so much, another being he was even more buff then the last time I saw him. Another thing; I'm not complaining but he has to know these sterorids are seriously bad for his health.

As we pulled up to a parking spot, I climbed out of the car and made my way to the familiar circle of friends who I used to hang out with all the time. Quil, also now buff beyond recognition, pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, he was so warm and even that was an under statment.

"Your hot..." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Oh thanks, you too." He smiled making me laugh for the first time for what seemed like months.

"I'm mean jeez yeah your attractive but I actually meant your body temperature...are you sick or something?" I said to him smiling a bit and he shrugged a little acting like it wasn't anything to big.

"Well, as long as you're not sick." I said walking over to the fire to keep warm. I saw Jake talking to Bella and I felt my heart twitch, it still hurt and no matter how hard I tried I knew I'd always have feelings for him. Even if he saw me as some little girl who clung to him for protection, a saftey blanket to protect me from being alone. To protect me from not being able to have something in common with someone. His eyes met mine and I couldn't bring myself to look away, the look of adoration and love seemed to penetrate right through me. For a second I felt like the only thing that mattered, then his gaze slowly turned back to my sister who seemed to be clinging to him li9ke he was her blankie more than I ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

I was getting better everyday, I could feel my heart healing ever so slowly. Seeing Bella with Jake didn't hurt nearly as bad as it used to, it was nothing but a mere prick to the burn it used to be. I took a breath as I walked into Billy and Jakes house. I had promised the old man a meal and I was never one to back down on my word. I smiled as I chopped up some red bell peper and some regular onions, then sauted them in a sauce pan. I added the eggs to it and the nbegan making my hashbrowns, I was nearly done when I heard Billy roll into the kitchen. He hadn't even known I was here, I heard him chuckle a little.

"I knew you'd be by to see me sooner or later." He chuckled, "Smells good. You didn't have to do this."

"I promised you, and you know I don't back out on my word." I said to him as I gave him a hug, Billy was like a second dad I couldn't picture my life without him. He'd been there for me just as much as Charlie had.

"Well, I'm happy you do. Jake should be back soon." He said thoughtfully, and I wasn't sure why he was telling me this. Maybe it was to give me a head start to get out of the house, so I didn't have to see him.

"Good thing I made a lot, I saw ho much he ate while at the bonefire the other night." I said laughing a little, I didn't understad why I felt so comfortable with talking about him at the moment. Everything right now seemed so surreal.

"I suppose so, are you and him on speaking terms? He has been a mess, and from your dads told me so have you."He spoke honestly, I didn't believe for a second Jake was a mess though. What reason did he have to be a mess other than my idiotic sister who was leading him on. I looked at hiim and sighed as I set him plate on the table in front of him.

"I his a sore spot didn't I...I'm sorry, but he has been down without you." He said to me, I sat down watching him eat since I really wasn't even hungry.

"No we're not on speaking terms, but he has been looking at me weird lately." I said to him softly, he gave me a small smile.

"Ah, yes I know what you're talking about." He said to me and I raised an eyebrow. What could he possibly know about the weird looks I'd been getting from Jake. He'd never been around me while he was giving me the 'I love you but I'm a jackass' look.

"What do you know?" I said to him confused as I looked at him, my eyes softening as took a breath.

"I'm not at liberty to say." He said to me and I pouted.

"Why not!" I said to him just as Jake walked into the house, he flashed me a smile then he must have remembered he was supposed to hate me because he scowled then sighed.

"Can we talk?" He asked me, I looked at my hands then back at him; and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**This fabulous video was made by a friend of mine on mibba , its another writing site I'm on under the username Demented Damnation. Sorry I have been so behind on updating I have most of the story written and it I have a really good feeling it will be finished it about two weeks. :P If you want to see the video you can go there to watch it, but you have to join to read I think. Whatever enjoy.**

* * *

We walked into his room, he shut the door behind me and I leaned against the wall. the room was small probably about the size of a bathroom. Maybe, a closet would be a better word for it. There was a twin bed and a dresser not much of a interior designer are we, Jake. I'd never been in his room, probably because I'd never had reason too but now I really know why we never hung out in here, one; he was a guy and I think that's a girl thing. Two; its too small to fit Jake, me, Embry, and Quil. It would never happen.

"How have you been?" He asked as he sat on his bed patting a space next to him, I hesitantly sat next to him.

"Alright, I guess." I said laughing weakly as I scratched the back of my neck.

"That's a lie and we both know it." He told me making me look at him, he knew, I knew he did so why did he even ask me. I just sighed and rubbed my face, I was tired of playing all of these games. He had taken me for a loop and I just didn't know what to think anymore, I hate you, I love you, I wanna just be friends, I hate you, you're clingy, a little girl. I mean how many things can you say before you actually push someone away.

"Okay, I've been terrible and I won't lie suicide has entered my mind when I'm alone and I've entertained how I'd do it." I said to him seriously, I remember the thought of diving off the edge of the cliff during a storm no one would suspect a thing.

"Then I suppose I can't leave you alone now can I?" He said with a smirk turning the corners of his mouth making me look at him like he was crazy.

"I thought you hated me, a little clingy girl who was obsessed with you...right?" I said to him and he sighed, he looked uncomfortable but I didn't care right now I deserved some answers and I wasn't abut to just let him off the hook.

"There are some things that have changed..."

"Yeah, like your hair I should hit you for cutting it." I said to him, trying to lighten the situation because he seemed really embarrassed that I'd brought up the topic of his insulting me.

"More than my hair." He said to me as he looked at me his eyes were trying to tell me something and I just couldn't place it.

"Do you remember the legends my dad used to tell us when we got bored?" He asked me and I nodded a little bit licking over my lips, this was going to be interesting. I could tell this was going to turn to be something big, because Jake usually was straight forward with everything but with this he was holding back and that was just odd for Jake. He began telling me the stories, _the cold ones_ and _the protectors_. How they would shift in to wolves, even though I'd told him that I remembered he must not care because he seemed so proud of these stories so I let him tell them to me. They were interesting and I loved hearing them when Billy told them but when Jake told them it was different.

"Talia...what if I told you they were real.." He said to me seriously making me look at him, I bunched my eyebrows together. There was no way the legends could be real, that would open the possibilities for some many things he just didn't know. I might be able to finally own the unicorn I've wanted since I was four.

"Jake, you and I bother know that's not possible." I said to him lightly, "What are they giving you..."

"They aren't giving me anything...I'm serious..I'm a shape shifter."

"Jake...if you are trying to pull my leg then its working but you need to cut the act and let me know you're sane." I said to him seriously as I touched his face, his eyes closed. He looked as if he were in pure bliss, and its not like I didn't feel the electric current running through my hand. It was that I didn't want to become vulnerable again. I felt his lips on mine, shocks surged through my mind and body. Out of instinct I kiss him back, his lips were hot, like fire and the kiss could only compare to how passionate it was becoming. He slipped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, I didn't know what to think, I couldn't breath it was all becoming too much. Everything was foggy but, I could see him clearly as if he were everything I'd ever need.

When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine, I licked my lips. My hands were shaking and he took them in his own, I felt tears sting my eyes I felt overwhelming happiness that he had kissed me and all my emotions were on overload. I removed my hands from his and touched his face, I knew I was forgiving him all too quickly but I didn't care I wanted to be happy and I was finally going to get it. He kissed me softly against and I deepened the kiss, the butterflies in my stomach were on a rampage.

"I love you, Talia." He whispered to me softly making tears fall down my face.

"I love you too, Jake.." I whispered burying my face into his neck.

**-x-**

I walked into the house, my dad had the day off because he'd been working so hard these past few weeks. He could see the bounce in my step and pulled me into a hug, maybe hoping this would keep me in a good mood. I smiled up at him; "I'm okay..." I whispered to him and he let out a breath of air, nodding.

"I'm happy you are feeling better..."He said to me, a blush tinted my cheeks.

"Jake is waiting outside, I am just getting a jacket." I said to him, as I grabbed my leather jacket and ran back outside to Jake who was grinning at me. I still didn't know what to think of him trying to tell me that the legends were real, there was just no way they could be real.


	12. Chapter 12

I was happy for what seemed like the first time in a long time, Jake and I had been on good terms and for that I was thankful. I'd taken the time to get everything I needed together so my room was once again not a disaster. I think for that my dad was thankful as well, he'd crack a few jokes about how my room was stinking up the whole house. I knew he was joking but at the time that made me feel a little awkward, I heard a familiar voice down stairs and I peeked over the stairway.

"Edwards back?" I said seeing him standing there trying to talk to my dad, which wasn't going over so smoothly. I walked down the stairs hair brush in hand and I glared at him, right now I could kill him hair brush an all I really didn't like him. "You hurt her ever again, and don't think I won't kill your pale ass. Do you understand me? You didn't have to live with her every day screaming in her sleep because she was hurting so bad you were gone." I said tapping him in the chest with my brush.

"Do I make myself clear?" I said to him, he nodded. I could tell he knew I was being serious, I walked back up the stairs cursing to myself that Bella needed a better taste in men and not my taste either. I was still unhappy with her hanging out with Jake all the time just to fill the void that Edward had left behind. I pulled my hair back into a loose pony tail and squeaked when someone pulled it from my hair. I could hear Jake's deep laugh as I turned to hit him playfully.

"Jerk..." I said snatching the hair barret from him.

"I like your hair better down..." He said to me as he put his hands on my waist, everything between us seemed so rushed and I felt like I needed to come up for air. I wasn't going to leave him but, I felt like we needed to slow down a little. I smiled and leaned into his chest, I felt him let out a breath.

"I need you to come with me for a while today...to a clearing. I need to show you something important." He told me as he lifted my head so he could look at me, he pushed some of my hair out of my face making me sigh a little.

"Alright, let me grab some shoes." I said to him, he grinned letting me go. I grabbed my boots that were perfect for trekking through the woods, the soil was probably still wet from the rain the day before. I tied them and stuffed the laces into the side of my shoe because I really didn't want them to untie and get mud all over them. Cleaning mud off shoes and shoes laces = no fun. I smiled at him as he took my hand, leading me out to the Rabbit. My dad didn't say much except for have fun, but not too much fun. I tried not to blush at the last statement knowing exactly what he was thinking. I got into the car and pulled my seat belt over my shoulder, I smiled at him as he pulled away from the house and off we went to his house and from there we would walk to the clearing. The drive was silent for the most part, besides the sound of the engine and the light music in the background there was no sound between Jake and I.

When he parked the car I climbed out, my seat belt leaving me to retract back into the car. I tucked my hair behind my ears and yawned, I waited for Jake to tell his dad where we were going. He began to walk ahead of me, the way he was clenching and unclenching his fists told me he was nervous. I smiled a little and took his warm, almost burning hand into my own. Lacing our fingers together, again we walked in silence. When we reached the clearing it was beautiful, the grass, tall grass was varied between earthy colors of browns greens and yellows. Some have small blue flowers perched at the top of them while others stood naked without the beauty of a flower. "Jake this is amazing..." I said to him softly as I looked around.

"When I found it, it made me think of you.." He said to me and I laughed a little kissing his cheek softly before wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Talia...the legends are real..." Jake said to me and I stiffened there was no way they were real. One reason being, people can't morph into animals. It would have been found out by the government a long time ago. Two being that if a person is super cold, that means they're dead and dead people don't walk around.

"Jake...its not possible.." I told him softly as I looked up at him.

"I can prove it." He said to me and I rubbed my face, I was expecting him to just get on all fours and run around like a crazy person. The thought made me laugh a little, Jake disappeared behind the bushes and I sighed. Great, my boyfriend is a nut case. Thanks Sam for ruining Jake's sanity, now I know why he was acting the way he was.

When he walked out from the woods I nearly fell back on my ass, a russet wolf about the size of a large stallion walked from behind the bushes. It was a beautiful sight and I would be the first to admit it, when it got close enough to me I could tell instantly it was Jake. His eyes were soft, and so full of emotion. One of those being nervousness.

"Jake...I don't understand." I said to him softly as I hesitantly touched his snout, his fur was soft beneath my hand as I stroked his face. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of my hand on him. Well that's what I'm guessing. He ran back into the woods then, walked over to me.

"There is something in our blood that makes us this way. "He said to me, I licked over my lips and nodded.

"Whats that exactly?"

"I'm not too sure but we know what causes it." He told me seriously, almost a sneer as he spoke the words.

"The cold ones?" I said lightly.

He nodded,"Cullens."

"No way...there is no way..I always wondered why they had gold eyes." I said to him honestly, then it all hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward always there when Bella needed him or why Alice always knew where I was, it was totally weird and at the same time it made complete an utter sense.

"So, why'd you decide to tell me all of a sudden?" I asked him and he let out a breath that he had apparently been holding.

"Us shifters have this thing called imprinting." He said.

"Like when a chicken hatches and the first thing they see is their mom?" I said.

"Yeah, kinda. I imprinted on you." He said.

"You think I'm your mom, ew gross.." I said making a face, if only you knew how disappointed I was at this very moment and slightly freaked out by how he had kissed me the other day.

"No! no!" He said laughing. "For us it means finding our soul mate."

My heart jumped; _soul mate?_

"When we see her, everything stops." He said bringing me closer to him, his hands holding mine. "Like the only thing that matters anymore is whether or not she is happy, and she is our gravity..our everything that is anything..." He told me softly as he raised his hand to caress my face. I smiled a little, then licked my lips, so many thoughts go through my head at the moment and I couldn't even begin to process everything that was going on.

"I love you Jake..." I said to him, a grin spread on his face and he leaned close.

"I love you too." He said before kissing me.


	13. Chapter 13

The days were once again blurring together and for once things were just so happening to go my way. Jake and I had been hanging out when he wasn't on patrol with the rest of the pack, and when I wasn't with him I was hanging out with Emily or Bella. Mostly Emily though, since Bella had a lot of catching up to do with Edward. I knew he was bad for her but what else could I do, ask her not to see him and then have her move in on my boyfriend. I don't think so. I don't mean to sound jealous but the thought of her taking Jake away from me now is absolutely heart wrenching. I'd actually made a few friends with some of the other imprints. Like Kim, she was with Jared and was the sweetest person I'd ever met. When she told me how she and Jared met and finally got together a soft coo of cuteness left my lips.

"Hey baby." I heard Jake say from behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. Goose bumps rose on my skin leaving a trail of shivers up my spine. I turned around in his arms and smiled a little, then pressed my lips to his softly. He smiled against my lips, when I pulled away I buried my face into his neck. He smelt like the woods and fresh air, I knows its weird and you're probably like 'whatever, he is a sweaty musty dog he can't smell good' well guess what he does. He held me to him and sighed contently, like I was the only thing he'd ever need.

"Jake has talked with the Cullens and we've decided to fight along side them to defeat these vampires. They are going -"

"What? Jake whats he talking about?" I asked him as I pulled from his embrace, Jake looked at me and sighed a little.

"Your sister went through a lot of stuff last year, remember when she broke her leg, well..."He said and then I slowly began to piece it together.

"A - did Edward hurt her?" I asked him.

"No, but another vampire did. He killed her mate and now she wants to kill Bella. She is building a army of newborns or whatever they call them. i have to protect her." He said to me and I just looked at him then shook my head walking out of the house.

"Talia, come on. I was built for stuff like this," He said to me as he followed me out the door.

"So? In your legends some of those natives that were built for it died anyway!" I said to him, "I cannot loose you.."

"You can't just ask me to sit on the sidelines, that's not right and you know it!" He said to me his voice raising as mine had.

"Okay, so I'm being a little selfish but at this point I think I deserve it we haven't even been together a full two months yet and you could go off and die. Then what Jake?" I said to him as the thought of him dying came all to clearly in my mind.

"What about all the other imprints, Talia! They are giving up just as much as you are." He said to me and I laughed a little shaking my head

"You are unbelievable." I said to him, " This is about you and me, no one else."

"I am the one being reasonable here, Talia I have to fight this." He said and I screamed angrily and stomped my foot. _Oh yes, that was very mature, Talia. _ I thought to myself as I rubbed my face. How else was I supposed to get across what I feeling, the tears in my eyes must not have been enough to show him that if I lost him I'd be a empty shell of what I used to be.

"If you die, you better expect to see me soon." I said and I threw myself into his arms. He held me tightly kissing the top of my head.

"You cannot kill yourself Talia...the world would be a really dark place without you..."He told me softly as he buried his face into my hair taking in the scent of lavender shampoo.

"I'd be so much darker without you, your like my own personal sun. Everything that makes me happy anymore is you..." I whispered to him softly, he lifted my lips to his.


	14. Chapter 14

I was far from happy with Jake at the moment, the fact that he was going to be risking his life to save my sister showed loyalty to another woman. I didn't know if I was wrong for the emotions I was feeling but I didn't really care. All that mattered to me was that my boyfriend was trying to save my sister. The girl who had stood in my way of making Jake mine for almost two years. I sometimes wish that she had never come to Forks, I wish she had just stayed with mom traveling with her and Phil.

"Are you still mad at me?" I heard Jake say from the door way making me jump, putting a hand to my chest I looked at the russet skinned man who stood in the doorway.

"A little." I said lightly.

"She is your sister, I thought you'd want me to do everything in my power to make sure she is safe..."He said to me and I scoffed, he mustn't know how much it killed me to see them hang out together. She would hang all over him despite the fact of knowing he was now my boyfriend, she treated him like he was fair game even though she had a blood sucking leech ready to kiss her feet.

"I love my sister, but how she is around you...I don't love that." I commented as I looked at him.

"What do you mean, how she is around me?"He asked me and I laughed shutting the book I had been reading.

"You can't be that oblivious...She rubs your arm and giggles when you say something funny."

"What you do it.."He said like he just hadn't heard the words coming from his mouth. I sighed in frustration and rubbed my face, he seriously was that oblivious.

"Exactly my point, you are my boyfriend not hers. She can't just go around tossing herself at guys just because she knows she has the assets to do it." I said to him and he grabbed my hands into his own, he rubbed my knuckles affectionately.

"Talia...I love you, and no one is going to change that." He said pulling me closer to him. His lips hovered over mine, I leaned up but he smirked and lifted his head making me pout.

"I love you too." I whispered as I looked up at him. I smiled when he pressed his lips against mine sweetly and softly. My hands ran through his brown hair and nothing else seemed to matter. I heard a light cough and I jumped back seeing my dad standing behind Jake.

"I-I didn't know you two were together..."Charlie said as he looked between us.

"Yeah we've been together for about two months now..." Jake said looking at me accusingly.

"What? I thought he already knew with how he and your dad gossip." I said shrugging a bit, my dad gave a small laugh then sighed.

"Have you two...y'know?"

"Oh, my god. We are not having this conversation." I said shaking my head and covering my face with my hands. Jake had become stiff with embarrassment not expect this question.

"I am just curious, I know what -"

"No..dad we haven't." I said looking at him after calming my emotions. He gave a short nod then left, Jake wrapped his arms around my waist possessively pulling me into his bare chest.

"That was embarrassing." I whispered softly as I looked up at him.

"It was..." He said lightly as he pushed some of my brownish red hair out of my eyes. I never knew loved existed till I moved to Forks, I saw his russet skin and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that seemed to captivate my soul, and that smiled. The smile that sent warm chills throughout my body, I knew I loved him the first moment I laid eyes on him.

I laced our fingers together, he ran his thumb over my knuckles in affectionate manner. Smiling to myself I leaned up and pressed my lips against his, he smirked against my mouth and cupped my face into his hands. His thumbs rubbing over my cheeks, I giggled a little and pulled away from him.

"Have you thought about it?" I asked him as I fiddled with the scarf that was hanging on my wall.

"About what?"

"Sex...with me?" I said to him bluntly not even trying to sugar coat it.

He began to stumble over his words making me laugh a little,"I -uh, yeah..."He said lightly and I smirked at him.

"What did we do?" I asked him as I walked over to him, my hips swaying a little more then usual.

"Uh.." I could tell he was uncomfortable, and I was enjoying every minute of it. I pressed my lips to his and he responded hungrily as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. A soft moan escaped my lips as his kisses trailed down my neck against the soft and sensitive flesh. His hot hands ran over my waist and cupped my ass squeezing it. He lifted me up pressing me into the wall, a moan escaping both our lips as he ground our bodies together.

"I love you so much.."He whispered against my lips.

I could only respond with a moan, everything seemed to be going so fast I wasn't sure how we had gotten in this position but at the moment its not what was most important to me. I felt the heat building up in my stomach, I was just going to unbutton his pants when someone coughed rather loudly.

It was Bella. Words can't explain how much I want to kill her right now. He set me on my feet and we took a moment to catch our breaths.

"What were you two doing?" She asked, she looked like she'd just caught her boyfriend cheating on her, I wanted to slap that stupid ass look off her face.

"Making out, he is my boyfriend you know." I said pushing some hair out of my face. "Just because your boyfriend is scared he'll rip your throat out doesn't mean mine can't kiss me."

"You were going to go further than that."

"So its not like its any of -"

"Talia stop.." Jake said looking at me, he was defending her again, "We don't need to go that far anyway,"

"Right, my bad. Sorry I'm a hormonal teenager." I said him lightly and I glared at Bella. "You and I are going to talk later even if I have to hunt you down. " I said to her, I grabbed Jake's hand in mine but he held mine loosely which irritated me. Whenever she was around he wasn't the big bad wolf he was with me. He was vulnerable, kind of like a puppy.

"Why the fuck do you do that?" I asked him annoyed, "Whenever she is around you st-udder like a little girl, you say you love me but sometimes I'm not so sure." I said to him.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" He pleaded.

"Well when? I've brought it up quite a few times but they never seem convenient enough for you. So I want you to tell me when is it okay to talk about it because I am getting pissed off to be honest. My boyfriend has the hots or is in love or whatever with my fucking _**sister**_ and you expect me not to get angry?"

"That's not it at all, Talia, I care about her she was the first girl I ever loved."

"So that's it then..." I whispered, realization coming over me. "You only love me because you have too, the imprinting. If it wasn't for that...you wouldn't even see me. You'd still be all over Bella like hooked on phoenix."

"I love you isn't that enough?"

"Why can't you only love me, this isn't fair because I know for a fact that if I fucking loved someone else besides you, you would have a conniption." I said to him seriously my voice at a calm tone, but my motioned were erratic.

"I care about Bella, I love her as a friend and you are asking me to drop her like she never existed."

"You did it to me..." I whispered, he sighed and rubbed his face.


	15. Chapter 15

After Jake left the house I felt as if that was the argument of the century. I'd dreamt about his hands on my body ever since I'd met him, it was the one thing I could dream about that made everything seem so much better. I loved him with everything I had and he just threw it back in my face, I was so shocked when he said those things to me. Like nothing we'd been through even happened. I knew one thing though I was going to hunt Bella down and I was going to do it now.

"Bella." I said when I looked in her room, Edward was laying next to her.

"And what were you two doing?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing..." She said sitting up, Edward gave me a sympathetic glance and I almost felt as if he knew what I was going through. I knew he hated Jake and I knew he was probably ecstatic when I took Jake off the market but he wasn't very happy when his girlfriend was wanting another guy.

"We need to talk."

"Whatever you say to me you can say in front of him."

"No he needs to leave, this is a sister talk. Not a my sister and her boyfriend talk."

"He doesn't have to go anywhere!" She said getting defensive.

"Edward you better leave or I'll scream and my dad will come in." I said to him and he was gone in a flash. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest, she glared at me angrily.

"What is it with you? Trying to sleep with Jake and then bossing my boyfriend around?"

"Well whats with you and trying to take my boyfriend? Jake is mine and yeah I'm being territorial." I said to her angrily.

"You have no tie to him!"

"I do, in fact I, me, I am his imprint!" I said to her and her eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that one. I looked down and sighed a little as I rubbed my face, "You can't just, you can't take him from me. You don't get how much he means to me..."

"I think I do." She whispered, "I love Edward and I'm going to be with him...so you don't have to worry about me ruining your little thing you have with him."

"Little thing? This isn't a [i]little thing[/i] this is forever Bella!"

"I highly dad will see it the same way when I tell him you and Jake nearly had sex today."

"Whoa what?" I heard dad say.

"I'm on birth control and I love him, dad has known I've liked him since I got here. then you go all freaky on me and trying to be all playa playa, bitch I'll show you who the hustler is around here!" I yelled at her angrily, she was stepping all over my territory and I was like a rabid dog ready to rip her throat out at any second.

"Talia! Hallway!" Charlie said sternly pulling me to the hallway.

" I know you hate that Jake liked her, and now that she is returning his feelings you hate it more. He may leave you, to be with her. I want you to know that you can live with your mom if it ever came to that."

"You aren't going to set any boundaries here! So what if Edward, ew ew, left Bella for me you'd have every problem in the world with that. Bella is the almighty goddess in this house and I am so tired of it. Bella gets everything she wants and I have to sit on the side lines watching like a pathetic little girl." I said to him angrily.

"That's not true. "He said his voice low with guilt.

"I love him...please set some rules for her...please just this once.." I whispered, "I've never given you a reason to worry about me, not once. I didn't run off to Italy, I didn't run off when I felt like it sucked here and break my leg! I have always be the one to be rational and right now I'm thinking with my heart for the first time ever and its telling me to ask you to set boundaries" I whispered to him lightly as tears flooded my eyes.

"Fine..." He said to me as he led me into Bella's room. "Bella, I have some...ground rules for you. I don't want you...making any kind of moves on Jacob. Whether they be subtle to him or not. He is not your boyfriend." He said to her lightly as he stood in the door way.

"Fine." She said shrugging a little, I felt my heart give a small squeeze of satisfaction but I couldn't help wonder if she would follow the rules – even if they were set by our dad.


	16. Chapter 16

I walked outside, the sun was shining brightly for the first time in months. I had this weird idea that maybe the weather was following my moods but apparently not because today I was probably the most unhappy person on the planet. I had everything I could ever want want but it didn't seem worth it anymore, Jake was still in love with Bella. She wanted him around without him attached to someone so she could go cry to him if Edward decided to leave her again. I knew if he did that she was just run right into Jake's arms, imprint or not he would take her without even glancing at me.

"Talia..." I heard Jake say to me and I turned to see him leaning on the rabbit. I folded my arms over my chest looking at him, he was for the first time in a while wearing a t shirt. It was gray and he wore blue jeans to match, I pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Yeah." I whispered to him as I slowly took a few steps in his direction.

"About last night, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have defended her like that or agreed with her. I know it was wrong and I wish I could take it back but, whats done is done...right?" He whispered to me and I licked over my lips, I gave a short nod.

"I-i uhm, yeah, its done but you. You can't expect me to just not be mad at you anymore." I whispered to him lightly, he nodded and grabbed my hands in his kissing my knuckles. I leaned my head onto his chest and kissed the fabric of his t-shirt.

"I love you, you know that?" He said to me lightly as he stroked my face.

"I love you too, Jake. So much it hurts sometimes."

"I'm sorry it hurts." He whispered as he caressed my face, his lips softly touched mine. I smiled against his lips and sighed a little when he pulled away. He smiled at me, his smile taking my breath away. I stroked his face and kissed him again, his hands grasp my waist pulling me close to him.

"I love you always, and I know you are mad at me right now but I promise it will get better. I will do everything in my power to make sure I never hurt you again." He said to me his forehead resting against mine, I smiled at him and gave him a odd look when he began digging into his back pocket.

He held a ring with a diamond settled in the center of the ring, "Will you, in time, become Mrs. Jacob Black?" He asked me, I felt tears sting my eyes and I nodded,"Yes..." I said softly and he slid the ring onto my finger. I felt as if my heart were in my throat, I pressed my lips to his as he wrapped his arms around my body pulling me closer to him. I wished I could be closer but I knew it wasn't possible till we had our time alone.

[b]-x-[/b]

I walked into the clearing where the Cullen's were going to show the wolves how to fight, I saw Edward watching me and I rolled my eyes. I was getting super annoyed with him being in my head lately. I turned the ring on my finger and smiled to myself. I looked up when I saw the wolves walk across the clearing, Jake made his way to my side. I placed a hand on the bridge of his snout and smiled. "Hey honey." I said kissing his forehead.

He wagged his tail lightly and nudged his head into my side snuggling me effective enough for me to know he was hugging me. I giggled and scratched behind his ears.

"He really likes that." Edward said from beside me making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Figures." I said looking into his chocolate brown eyes, "I love you..."

"He loves you too."

"I know.." I whispered, I stroked his face again before he began to watch Emmett and Jasper spar. So they knew how the newborns would react, however, Esme explained to me that since they were so new to being a vampire they wouldn't know of the existence of the wolves so that'd be the element of surprise on their part.

"Never go for the most obvious kill, they will be expecting that, and you will loose." Jasper said to them as he paced back and forth in from of everyone.

I chewed on my bottom lip and looked down at the ground the worry for Jake rising up in my chest. I didn't like the idea of him getting hurt, just the thought of it made me want to die. I smiled as I watched him wrestle around and take in the knowledge that would keep him alive during this battle.

"They are done for the day." Edward said as they disappeared into the woods, when I saw Jake give Bella one last look but didn't even turn to look at me. I felt my heart jump in disappointment.

"You don't want to know what he is thinking..." Edward said from behind me.

"I figured..." I whispered to him lightly as I looked down, "I'm so scared he'll leave me."

"He won't." He said to you, "Alice saw it all, everything works out."


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: I am going to be gone for a while so posting is going to be hard for me; if I do post. Which I might It won't be frequent - it will be very slow and the chapters might not be as long as I'd like them to be. Which they haven't been anyway, I am going away for schooling to become a CNA at Gary Job Corps - so I am going to be super busy the first month I am there. So don't think I am just dropping the story because I am not. I just wanted to give you all something to go on and imagine till I update again.**

Loves and hugs

Marissa

* * *

It was the day of the fight and I was clinging to Jake, my eyes were watering the last thing I wanted was for him to get hurt. They had decided that I would go with Bella because they might come after me, since we have similar scents. I cried into his bar chest as he stroked my hair and sighed, "I'm going to be okay..."

"I don't care, I'm still scared.." I whispered softly as I looked up at him, he had guilt in his eyes and I didn't know why. I didn't care, I held onto him tightly. I kissed his chest lightly then sighed.

"Please be careful.." I whispered softly as I looked up into his eyes and he smiled giving me a small nod.

"I promise.." He said pressing his lips to mine softly, he cupped my face in his hands making me melt into the kiss that stole my heart just over four months ago. Time had been passing so quickly I hadn't know what was going on lately. I looked over at Bella who was talking with Edward, he looked over at us and glared at Jake. I don't know why, because Jake and Bella had been avoiding each other like that plague which should be a sign of something bad had happened between them.

I looked at Bella and then at Jake, "I love you..." I whispered softly as I touched his lips with my fingers.

"I love you too baby..."He said his hand going over my cheek.

I smiled and kissed him again before he pulled away disappearing into the woods, I looked down and sighed a little as he came out with Seth in wolf form behind him. I petted his russet fur and smiled, "Am I riding with you?" I asked him and he looked at Seth making me look at him oddly. He trotted over to Bella and I looked down, she always got his attention even if this was already about her she some how managed to get my boyfriend to care about her more than me, and we were soul mates. I walked over to Seth and smiled, "Hey bud.." I whispered, he knelt down and I held onto him as we ran up the mountain the air turning cold as we got higher and higher.

I climbed off set as Edward set up camp, I smiled and handed Jake the tarp so he could put it over the tent to keep out some of the wind. It was going to be really cold out tonight and I knew Bella and I would have to suck it up and be next to each other to stay warm. He gave me a empty stare as he took the tarp from my hands., he looked down and began to put the tarp over the tent. I looked at him and then at my hands, something was not right with all this. He wasn't looking at me like my Jake used to this was a sign to me that something had happened between Jake and Bella but I wasn't going to say anything.

The next morning I sat up I heard Bella yelling for Jake to stop, that he couldn't go. I got up, not believing that he would leave without giving me a kiss. "Jake... JACOB! Kiss me!" I froze when I heard those words leave her mouth, "I- I am asking you to kiss me.." Bella said and tears stung my eyes.

[i]'Don't do it...please don't do it.'[/i] I thought to myself, he had stopped in his tracks. He turned around and in three quick strides he had his lips pressed to her. I choked back a sob putting a hand to my mouth, I saw them pull away.

"That should have been our first kiss." He whispered and she looked down a little. He pecked her lips softly and I let the sound of my heartbreak pass through my lips. Its sounded like a strangled dog, his eyes shot up and he looked at me.

"Talia..."He whispered and took a step towards me.

"So, is she better then me? Huh, is she everything you thought she would be?" I asked him as the tears began to fall down my face faster. "You want her, fine! Have her but don't expect me to believe you soul mate imprinting bullshit anymore!" I screamed at him as I ran off, not really knowing my direction of where I was heading.


	18. Chapter 18

I was trekking through the woods angry and hurt my heart was in my throat as I cried. I felt as if I were dying, everything was going amazing until Bella came along. We would be happy and Jake wouldn't even know she existed, however, I couldn't just pin this all on her. No matter how much of a relationship kill bitch she is, he had a part in it as well. He made up his mind to kiss her even though he knew I was his soul mate, if I was his soul mate, he still kissed her and ruined everything we had going for us.

"Talia! Come back please let me explain." I heard him yelling for me as I ran through the woods, I felt two cold arms wrap around my torso and I screamed.

"Calm down!" Edward said to me in a sympathetic tone.

"He kissed her...he kissed her." I said as the tears fell down my face,

"I know...I know." He said as he pulled me back to the camp, "Stay here."

I crossed my arms over my chest and sent deathly glares towards Bella. I had never hated someone so much in my entire life, "Talia...it..it didn't mean anything." She said to me and I laughed.

"Oh fuck off you relationship ruining bitch! I have had my eyes on Jake for almost four years and then you come along and ruin everything! I am so tired of how you follow him like a lost fucking puppy well guess what! You have Edward and if you ever come near him again I swear to God I will kill you. You may be my sister by blood but you are dead to me!" I screamed at her my face was red and my eyes stinging with tears. I was ready to kill her, however, I knew if I did that I'd have stinky vampire man on my case as well as his family. Pushing the murderous thoughts from my head I buried my face in my hands, I was trying to push past the thought of his lips on her. [I] "This should have been our [b]first[/b] kiss." [/i] The words indicated that they had in fact kissed before, she had gotten to him in less then a year when I couldn't even get him to look at me.

I was beautiful in my own way I thought, but probably not. Maybe I wasn't tall enough, Bella was the perfect height, not too short and not too tall. I'm not sure anyone besides Sam, and Paul could beat Jake's height but of course. Stranger things have happened, like shape shifters and vampires for example. I realized then my life would never be normal, I'd always be Talia the girl who was stuck with a shape shifter who loved her sister more. I looked up to see Jake watching me intently, like he had planned on saying something but wasn't sure what he had in mind to say.

"What?" I said, it didn't come out as much of a snap as I would have liked it too.

"Talia...Bella and I we...we have -"

"History? Jesus, Jake! What do you call the four years here when I was practically screaming I love you every day! You were so different and amazing you loved cars, guess what I did too! No one understood me like you did except you didn't understand or see that I love you! However, when Bella came into town your jaw dropped and your eyes opened that you wanted her, now I'm not sure if you just wanted to fuck her or what but if you ever go near her like you did today EVER AGAIN, I will go back and live with my mother and you'll never see me again."

"You- I imprinted on you though...we'd end up eventually." He murmured quietly and I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit, that's what I think about imprinting. Because if your love me is as strong as in those legends I hear all the time then you wouldn't have played tonsil hockey with my sister. TWICE!" I said to him running a hand through my hair and letting out a harsh breath, looking up at him again. I stood up and walked over to him hugging him tightly. "Be careful...please." I murmured to him, I couldn't bare it if I had yelled at him and had him die in the same day it would kill me.

"I will, I'm going to come back to you." He said kissing my forehead making me cringe slightly, after his lips had touched hers I really didn't want his lips on mine for a while. It weirded me out. I kissed his cheek and his whole face except for his lips,

"You come back to me and you'll get your kiss." I murmured softly, "But don't expect anything else."

He gave a small nod, kissing my head again and running off. He had work to do and I knew this but I hated that he was going to fight them in the first place, why can't Bella just stay out of trouble. I some how managed to fall for the right species of the supernatural but she had to go towards the ones who want to eat us, she really has a knack for trying to kill herself. Edward glared at me and I flipped him off before going to the tent to get out of the freezing wind. I covered up under the blankets and sighed in content, just waiting for this to blow over. I heard light talking and I just assumed that it was Bella and Edward so it didn't bother me. Not until I heard a wolf growl and then cry.

"Edwaaaard what'd I tell you about – oh shit." I said when I looked out seeing the red headed bitch and her little boy toy. "Aw, look best friends forever huh?" I joked humorlessly, I really shouldn't be fucking around right now, I should be running for my life this was no fuckin' joke.. I stood up out of the tent the red head was more or less not even paying attention to me however her little boyfriend seemed to like me a little too much for my taste.

"You smell...like wet dog."

"Yeah well I'm sure you don't smell like rainbows and sunshine either, y'know since you're dead." I said wistfully. He growled deep in his throat and licked over his lips, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Ah, no...you're not." I said and booked it past Bella and Edward in my head cursing. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck ,fuck, fuck._ Running as fast as I could to get away from this bastard, however he was much faster than me, cause, well he is a vampire. I tried over a rock and fell, "Shit!" I whined and grabbed my ankle, it was throbbing more than I could ever imagine it hurt so bad.

"Well, well I didn't even have to stop you. I must say, your run pretty fast for a human." He said as he knelt down to my level, I shrank back from him. Was this how I was going to die? It was kind of pathetic really, I was going to miss Jake a lot and my dad. Bella, nah I don't think I'll miss her much. He pushed some hair out of my face and I jumped when I heard a low growl emit from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a grey wolf with spots on its back. Embry. I gave a small smile and looked back towards the vampire that was now being torn to shreds.

"Gross." I whispered shaking my head.

Standing up with a little hobble I walked back to camp, Bella was bleeding which made me snigger inside wonder if the vamp got her. Edward was standing off to the side burning some vampires. "So are we safe?" I asked softly, Edward gave a short nod and I let out a breath.

"Thank goodness."

* * *

**A/N: Hullo :) I'm so sorry it took me so long to update I was in medical schooling and Gah, it took up a lot of my time however. NOW I am a certified Nurse. :D So I was thinking of writing a Narnia story, I kind of fancy my self a Prince Caspian story. How about you, Ben Barnes, Damn your good looks. I haven't really thought up a plot much other then it will be a Caspian/OFC. I have noticed you guys seem to comment more when I'm absent, don't make me disappear for like three months just to get feedback.**

**Alright lovelies, I'll update soon! **


End file.
